


【切刚】一件女仆装

by fireworkinstar



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireworkinstar/pseuds/fireworkinstar
Summary: Chase在想一件女仆装
Relationships: Chase | Mashin Chaser/Shijima Gou
Kudos: 7





	【切刚】一件女仆装

P.S 是大结局生存if

Chase走进特状课的食堂，诗岛刚已经在那里了。久瑠间负责接待的几个女孩子向来喜欢和特状课的人来往，对她们来说，这群负责怪奇事件的刑警们奇奇怪怪但人都不错，诗岛刚尤其会讨女孩子欢心，他笑起来嘴角边就出现一个涡，能说会道还拍得一手好照片，事实上无论男女都喜欢和他交往。

“啊，Chase来了！”其中一个女孩喊。

诗岛刚正背对他跟女孩们讲笑话，听到有人这么喊，他微微偏头回去，撇了撇嘴。

“刚。”Chase笔直地站着，开口，“雾子找你。”

既然是奉姐姐之命那就没有办法。诗岛刚叹了口气站起来，抓了抓头发。

“刚，你要走了吗？”有女孩问道。

“嗯，姐姐找我呢。”诗岛刚面对女孩们依旧笑眯眯的，临走前不忘指指桌上的杂志，“不过我推荐三号！”

诗岛刚从Chase身边走过。

“三号？”现在食堂里只剩女孩们和Chase了。在机械生命体反应过来之前，他已经被拉着袖子摁在座位上，几个女孩笑嘻嘻地看着他，推过去一本杂志。

他低头一看，是当季的时尚杂志。

Chase对人类的时尚毫无建树，不如说，在他的词典里没有“时尚”这个词语存在，所以他疑惑地皱起眉，和正对面的女孩对视。

“Chase喜欢哪一个？”女孩问他。

那本花花绿绿的杂志上印着形形色色的模特，从女仆装到猫耳到小恶魔一应俱全——当然是女孩会喜欢的甜美系，传统女仆装，长裙到脚踝。

“虽然是聚会搭配啦——不过让男生来看一下说不定也不错呢！”

“没错没错，说不定去聚会能碰见不错的男生！”

女孩们叽叽喳喳地讨论起来，而Chase没有说话，光盯着三号模特看。

三号模特穿了一条十分传统的女仆装，优雅系，提起裙摆才能看见黑色的圆头小皮鞋和白色的袜子，模特的卷发梳成辫子搭在肩上，对着杂志外的读者们微笑。

“啊！果然男生会更喜欢女仆装吧？”其中一个女孩拍手道，“刚也推荐的三号呢！”

“对，对。不过像这样的长裙确实很可爱嘛！如果是万圣节联谊，就可以穿这个去啦！”

女孩们在万圣节前夕兴奋地讨论联谊和晚会，但对Chase来说，那些尽是他不甚明白的人类用词，联谊，也就是联络友谊——“联谊。”Chase问，“那是朋友才会做的事情吗？”

女孩们一下都笑起来，向他解释：“准确地说，是为了增加友谊才会做的事情哦。”

“不过大部分人都是为了异性的友谊。”一名长发的女孩冲他眨眨眼，“Chase要跟我们一起去吗？像Chase这样的帅哥一定很受欢迎。”

“对呀！也邀请刚一起去吧？”

“不过我问过啦，他好像说不去。”

“真的？好可惜……”

女孩们又讨论开了，Chase这个沉默的参谋无法像诗岛刚那样能言善辩，他无法适应人类的节奏，很快陷入自己的沉思里去。但他毕竟是远超人类的生物，陷入思考中也能把女孩们的讨论听个七七八八，于是他听着女孩们从联谊讲到高中同学的八卦，从高中同学讲回联谊，再从联谊讲到女仆装，又从女仆装讲到诗岛刚。

“女仆装也不错。”短发的女孩说，“刚都那样说了，我觉得他讲得很有道理呀。”

“他只是单纯地喜欢女仆装而已吧？”另一名女孩说，“他看那个模特看了好半天呢！说不定刚就是喜欢那种类型的女孩子。”

诗岛刚——Chase终于被打断了沉思，抬起头：“你说刚？”

“嗯。”女孩点点头，她们默认诗岛刚和Chase是朋友，所以把诗岛刚的事情讲给Chase听也无妨，“他还说‘这个不错’，我猜他应该很喜欢才对。不过，这个模特这么漂亮，会喜欢也难怪吧？”

Chase不说话，他一直都是那张一成不变的扑克脸，看不出喜怒哀乐来。他只是坐在热烈讨论的女孩子中间，和一本杂志上的印刷墨水对视了很久。  
  
  
诗岛刚第二次在特状课的食堂给女孩们当参谋，他身子微微前倾，帽子里的红色内衬翻出来，从背后看像一坨白色和红色混合的不明物体，混在一堆女孩中间就显得没那么显眼。但Chase还是一眼就能看到诗岛刚。他走近，人类正眉飞色舞地讲什么，Chase只听见什么“传统女仆装才是最好的”“长裙优雅又可爱最好配麻花辫”“妆容粉色系最好橘色系也不错”之类的，似懂非懂，只知道诗岛刚在夸赞某一类女性，却不知道到底说的是谁。

女孩们深感正确，连连点头。这时有人问诗岛刚：“刚为什么不去联谊呀？难不成……”

“难不成”后面跟的问题大家心知肚明，诗岛刚立马笑起来——虽然怎么听都有点勉强：“你想多啦！我这不是有事嘛！”

“刚。”Chase觉得诗岛刚似乎需要一个人解围，所以打断他们的谈话。

他在诗岛刚身后站了许久都没有被发现，或许是诗岛刚太沉迷于讲述女仆装了。现下Chase突然开口，诗岛刚被吓了一跳，“哇”地叫了一声，转头：“你怎么不说话？！”

“因为看刚很开心的样子。”Chase总是有充分理由的，“但是我们该走了。”

“那你早点叫我不就是了……”诗岛刚不满地嘀咕，慢吞吞地站起来，向女孩们告别，“抱歉啦，我有点事，总之，按我推荐的来准没错！”

诗岛刚回到自己的住处——严格来说是他和Chase的住处。

Chase跟着他，顺手带上门。

他们买好了万圣节派对要用的东西，当然是各买各的，最后在公寓楼下集合，一言不发地走回去。

他们的关系变得如此奇怪，所以诗岛刚不知道怎么向认识的人宣告才好，最好Chase也不要说，机械生命体的嘴巴里总是吐不出几句好话的的。

“刚，久瑠间的联谊，你不去吗？”比如现在，机械生命体还会问一些毫无意义的问题。

“……我干嘛要去？”我可是在跟别人同居。诗岛刚把后半句话吞下去了，不够坦率的人总是希望别人能在适当的时候和他充满默契，不过毕竟那个人是Chase，诗岛刚期望总是落空，说不好是对谁生气，总之诗岛刚又会开始生气。

“有去的闲工夫，不如把万圣节要用的东西做好。”诗岛刚嘀嘀咕咕的，把彩带一股脑放在Chase面前的茶几上。

诗岛刚和一台Roidmude同居。听上去再奇怪不过了，但那台Roidmude是Chase的话，这件事又似乎显得非常顺理成章。

他和Chase在沙发上接吻，起因也只是看电视——不对，这种事根本就不需要起因。诗岛刚在口舌纠缠的时候还来得及思考，Chase的手从T恤下摆伸进去，他的手总是温度要低一些，和皮肤接触的时候，诗岛刚就忍不住从鼻腔里发出不明所以的一声闷哼。

Chase靠上来，在诗岛刚耳边喊“刚”。诗岛刚对这招又爱又恨，Roidmude拥有和那张漂亮脸蛋丝毫不相衬的声音，他总是这样，因为渴求人类的温度所以肌肤相贴，他那些毫无意义的问题因为距离的拉进被放大了千百倍，他问诗岛刚“这样可以吗”，诗岛刚不知道怎么回答才好。诗岛刚只觉得Chase和往常一样磨磨蹭蹭的，甚至比以往还要磨蹭，实在叫人不耐烦。他便凑上去咬Roidmude的耳垂，手指往下就碰到Chase的性器，诗岛刚握住它。

机械生命体便明白了。Chase的手从T恤里伸出来，他的手掌终于有温度了：人类的温度。他学诗岛刚那样去套弄对方的性器。

他们现在在沙发上面对面，电视的声音早就被抛到脑后了。诗岛刚已经半勃起的阴茎被Chase握住上下套弄，这是他们惯常的做法。但今天机械生命体比平时更加执着，他在替诗岛刚自慰的时候和诗岛刚接吻，好看的嘴唇顺着脸侧滑到脖颈再滑到胸口。

“喂，Cha——”

那时候诗岛刚隐隐约约觉得哪里不对，没来得及反应就已经被按住大腿，性器被Chase含进去。机械生命体的口腔是温热湿润的，或许和人类没有区别。但对人类而言刺激未免太突然，他颤抖，身体往后仰，伸出手想把Chase推开。

Chase从来不会做这种事的。他们做爱总是四平八稳，严格按照步骤进行。当然诗岛刚并没有觉得这样哪里不好，面对Chase，名叫诗岛刚的人类总是要把他性格里“坦率”的那一部分给删除百分之五十。就算他们在朋友的意义上托付过生死，在恋人的意义上诗岛刚还从没觉得他们应该像恋人那样做点什么。

或许Chase不这样认为，但Roidmude从不说，等他决定的时候做出来的事情就总是显得突兀。诗岛刚第一次被做这种事，眼神顺着往下就能看见Chase含着他的性器，柔软的头发搭在额头上，纤长的睫毛搭在眼皮上，Chase抬头看他，眼神还是毫无掩饰的——诗岛刚不知为何觉得很色情，他连忙移开眼神，再也不看Chase。

Chase用口腔吞吐他，说不好是心理因素或是其他，诗岛刚情动得比以往更快，在Chase用舌头挑弄他的时候几乎要颤抖着去了，他仰倒，上半身靠在沙发的扶手上，喊Chase的名字。

好在Chase放过他。机械生命体把他的性器吐出来，嘴唇上不知道沾着什么透明的液体。诗岛刚又气又恨，心里想的是今天绝对不要跟这家伙接吻了。而Chase俯下身看他，润滑液倒在手上却没有下一步动作，诗岛刚只觉得自己身体像火烧，想去自慰的时候被Chase按住手腕。

“……又想干嘛？”诗岛刚说话，才发现自己声音有些嘶哑，不受控制——想必刚才被Chase含住的时候样子一定非常丢脸。

Chase看他，垂下眼帘，在这场正在进行的性事中提出不合时宜的问题：“刚，喜欢女仆装吗？”

“哈？”

诗岛刚确实没有想到会是这种问题，在他看来此刻Chase就算问“舒服吗”之类的——虽然很俗——但总比问女仆装好。

“……我没有穿女装的兴趣。”诗岛刚不明白Chase用意何在，只能顺着人类的正常思维回答。

谁知道Chase摇摇头，说：“如果刚喜欢的话我也可以穿。”

“……不。”诗岛刚单是想了一下那个画面就觉得恶寒，毫不犹豫地拒绝他，“我也没有看男人穿女装的兴趣。”

Chase的眉毛轻轻皱了一下，很快又恢复平整，他点点头，说：“我知道了。”终于舍得放开诗岛刚的手腕，抬高一点诗岛刚的腰，把沾满润滑液的手指挤进臀缝里去。

女仆装。

到底是谁告诉Chase“女仆装”这种东西的？

诗岛刚来不及细想这个问题，Chase的第三根手指很快挤进来，他尚未完全适应，在后穴被再一次扩张的时候忍不住发出一声闷哼。

“你……”诗岛刚想说什么，但那时Chase正看着他，而诗岛刚自己被抬高腰腹，异物探进身体里。Chase的表情看不出任何端倪，但他的前戏比起平时来说可以叫做心不在焉。诗岛刚和那张没有表情的漂亮脸蛋对视，最终没有问出口。

“刚？”Chase反过来问他。

“没什么。”诗岛刚只否认，伸手去把Chase揽过来。他的卷发在Chase耳侧磨磨蹭蹭的，Roidmude觉得痒，也用自己的头发去磨蹭人类，他们在沙发上蜷缩在一起，像两只猫互相舔舐彼此的毛皮。

Chase直接进来，诗岛刚其实还没有完全适应——他们很多天没有做过了。诗岛刚想说等一下，但Chase接着握住诗岛刚的性器套弄。人类早在被Chase含住的时候就差点去了，现下Chase只是稍微动了一下而已，诗岛刚已经射在Chase手上。

人类高潮时仰着头露出一截脖颈，白色的。皮肉下翻涌着岩浆，红色隐隐约约在白色的遮盖下透露出来。Chase抓住他的手腕在他身体里缓慢进出，好看的嘴唇在喉结上磨蹭，于是诗岛刚保持如此狼狈的姿势，从嘴角泄出一星半点的喘息来。Chase退出半截又顶弄到最深处，诗岛刚就发出一点破碎的声音。

Chase不常产生这样的感情。毫无疑问，他喜欢和诗岛刚拥抱、接吻，肌肤相亲，但那也只是他喜欢而已。Roidmude从不曾认为诗岛刚应该属于谁——理应是这样的。

“刚。”Chase说不清自己此刻产生了什么样的感情，他只是想起诗岛刚和久瑠间的女孩们相谈甚欢，想起神秘的女仆装和扎麻花辫的女仆，这些东西在他内心杂糅在一起变成奇怪的冲动，让他抱紧诗岛刚。

想要再靠近刚一点。

诗岛刚还在第一次高潮的不应期里，尚未做好心理准备时Chase突然抱紧他。那时候他袒露的性器还被Chase握在手上，Chase前后夹击，性器在他体内进出，只剐蹭那一点，张开嘴用齿尖去咬诗岛刚的耳朵。

Chase从不这样，他们总是普通且谨慎地进行每一次性事上的交流，他想今天Chase的确有些不对劲，但现在Chase只顶弄他，在他快射出来的时候用手指按住铃口。诗岛刚张开嘴却在高潮前停下，他几乎叫不出来，只来得及挺起腰把自己往Chase手上送，一种不言而喻的、诗岛刚风格的委婉请求。

“刚。”但今天Chase没有顺他的意，机械生命体空出来的那只手放在诗岛刚的腰上，连带着把一些乱七八糟的液体一并抹上去。他低下头看一个白色下翻涌着红色的人类，心里还在想一件女仆装。于是他又发出不合时宜的疑问：“刚喜欢女仆装吗？”

——简直就是莫名其妙。诗岛刚这么想，但那时候Chase按住他不让他射精，缓慢却深重地在他身体里进出。无限拉长的高潮是快乐的折磨，他体内高涨的某种冲动和欲望要将正常的诗岛刚整个吞没掉了，那些欲情找不到宣泄口，无法从他口中宣泄，只能变成泪水涌进眼眶。诗岛刚同时因Chase的莽撞产生愤怒，又因自己如此容易在Chase面前缴械投降而感到莫名的罪恶感，这些种种杂糅在一起，诗岛刚便在Chase低头的时候揽住机械生命体的背，狠狠地在机械生命体那张白净的脸上咬了一口——说好今天不接吻的。

Chase眨了眨眼睛，只觉得诗岛刚的确是在生气，但同时人类挺一点腰把自己往Chase手上送。脸颊上被咬过的地方传来微弱的痛感，随即灼热的气息喷吐上去，他刚才没能理解诗岛刚的不言而喻，但在这一刻他明白了，虽然诗岛刚并没有回答他的问题。

但那些也可以之后再说，毕竟，能将诗岛刚从此种境况中解救的，也只有他一个而已。

Chase于是抓住诗岛刚的腰把自己的性器推进最深处去，诗岛刚没来得及喘息，Chase松开铃口的时候他几乎马上就去了，颤抖着落下几滴眼泪，全都渗进沙发套里。但Chase还没有，他今天沉浸在自己的节奏里，没等诗岛刚喘口气又接着在人类体内大开大合地进出。诗岛刚受不了，仰着头喊Chase，声音挤成一条线，底下灼热的肠壁把Chase的性器绞着，太热，甚至可以说烫了。

Chase终于在诗岛刚体内射出来，诗岛刚几乎也在那时候又高潮了——没有射出来，他只是又高潮了一次，眼泪一股脑全都涌出来，顺着脸颊四散而逃。

Roidmude最后抱住他，诗岛刚这下可以确认这家伙不会再乱来一次了。他累得很，几乎马上就要睡过去，在那之前，他想，明天一定要问清楚Chase在意的到底是什么女仆装。

“因为刚一直在跟她们讨论女仆装。”Chase垂着眼帘，解释道，“我想刚或许很喜欢。”

“……倒也没有喜欢，虽然也不讨厌。”诗岛刚搞不懂Chase的逻辑，只觉得头痛，“但我和她们聊天的重点不是这个。”

“那么，刚想看谁穿女仆装？”Chase不解地皱眉，追问道，“果然只有女性才行吗？”

“不。”根本就不是那个问题。诗岛刚觉得在Chase面前坦白过于羞耻，但总不能让他继续误会下去。他捂着半张脸，移开眼神，“就是，我是在说姐姐……穿女仆装肯定会好看啦。”

“雾子？”

“对啊！”诗岛刚没好气地喊，“我就是姐控不可以吗？！姐姐这么可爱我当然是想让她万圣节穿女仆装了！”

Chase没有嘲笑诗岛刚。说到底，他从来就不懂何为嘲笑的。Chase只是思索，随后像是松了口气，他点点头，说：“原来如此。”

“有什么好问的……”诗岛刚不满地嘀咕，“你就这么想穿女仆装？”

“不。”Chase没能理解诗岛刚的挖苦讽刺，他权当那是一个正常的问句，所以一本正经地摇头，，“我也没有穿女装的兴趣。”

“那你还……”

“很奇怪，刚。”Chase看着诗岛刚，说，“我会想到女仆装，好像是无法控制的，这件事只是突然出现在我的记忆里。但是现在又没有了。”

确实很奇怪。诗岛刚甚至听不懂Chase在说什么。他撑着脸打量Chase，漫不经心地开口：“你不会是……算了。”

“什么？”

话说到一半被诗岛刚吞下去，人类在机械生命体越来越严肃的表情中摆摆手，大声说“没什么”，端着杯子转头就冲向厨房，顺便庆幸Chase陷入迷茫所以才忽视他早就红透的耳朵。

——什么啊，机器人才不会懂什么叫吃醋呢。诗岛刚愤愤地想。

  


  



End file.
